Mi AnGeL En La OsCuRiDaD
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Habian crecido juntos, pero una tragedia marcaria la vida de todos. Años después el se convertiría en un asesino y ella en una joven sin recuerdos. En medio de batallas clandestinas lucharán por salvar sus vidas y si pueden su amor. SORATO/MICHI/TAKARI
1. Asesino

_**ALo! =) bueno0o espero0o disfruten esta historiia que fue planeada en uno de mis grandes momentos de ocio jejeje.**_

_**Hago la aclaración de que Digimon, lamentablemente no me pertenece ni sus personajes… LAMENTABLEMENTE! =( pero0o la trama es más que miia jejeje!**_

_**Y bueno les aclaro esta historia es SORATO! Aunque también contiene parejas como TAKARI y MICHI, también están JoleyxKen y ZoexKouji (de digimon frontier) jejeje**_

_**Y sin decir más aquí les dejo…. Comenten! Y dejen reviews zaz?**_

MI ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ESCRITA POR:

EVILHIPPIXIE

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTILO 1:

"ASESINO"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_No dudes de mi nunca, soy capaz de matar por ti y para ti"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Sora, vamos a hacer un castillo de arena!-exclamó entusiasmada la pequeña de cabellos castaños que llevaba un vestido rosa._

_Sora sonrió también entusiasmada y dejando a un lado los crayones corrió junto a la pequeña Mimi para ir al cuadro de arena que hasta el momento estaba desocupado, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a su anhelado destino, dos niños les ganaron el territorio._

_-¡nosotros lo vimos primero!-exclamó Mimi enfadada a sus dos compañeros intrusos, el niño de cabellos cafés la miró triunfal mientras que su amiguito la miraba con seriedad._

_-pero nosotros llegamos primero.-dijo el pequeño de piel morena._

_-¡no!_

_-¡si!_

_-¡no!_

_La pequeña pelirroja, quien miraba confundida la escena en la cual su amiga Mimi y su compañero Taichi Yagami discutían, quiso detener la pelea, pero no podía negar que también estaba enfadada con el moreno y el rubio que habían llegado salvajemente a quitarles el cuadro de arena, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento… tomó un puño de arena y se lo aventó en la cara a Tai…_

_Y pronto los cuatro niños de kinder se vieron inmersos en una guerra de arena…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana por la cual su mirada se asomaba y se clavaba en los pocos transeúntes que caminaban esa tarde por la calle y dejó escapar un suspiro, sentarse por las tardes con una taza de café en sus manos frente a la ventana y observar el panorama se había vuelto una rutina, una rutina imposible de cambiar.

Era masoquismo, ella lo sabía muy bien. Recordar el pasado era tan doloroso que incluso estaba segura que si la torturaban con agujas o con clavos no sería tan doloroso como la vida que hasta ahora habían llevado. Claro, tenía sus buenos momentos, sus recuerdos mas preciados, pero ¿de que le servían ahora? Eran solo recuerdos de épocas que jamás volverían… por cosas del destino, habían sufrido y estaban sufriendo más de lo que merecían.

Dejó a un lado su café y se levantó para dirigirse a su recámara, era un cuarto pequeño pero con espacio suficiente para estar ahí cómodamente, las paredes eran de un rosa claro y múltiples de cuadros colgaban de ellas, alguno eran fotografías y otros tenían plasmados desfiles de moda, había una pequeña ventana que daba también hacia la calle y en un rincón estaba su guardarropa, al centro de la habitación se extendía su cama matrimonial y en la otra pared un pequeño tocador blanco de madera. La chica tomó una chaqueta azul celeste que estaba en su cama y luego salió de la habitación para tomar su bolso que había dejado en el sillón y finalmente salir de su departamento.

No fue largo el recorrido por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Odaiba, solo tuvo que recorrer cuatro cuadras para llegar finalmente a su destino, el Akabeko. El Akabeko era uno de los cafés más acogedores que conocía, era un lugar pequeño pero reconfortante que ofrecía a sus clientes un buen servicio y lo más importante un lugar tranquilo exento de lujos, era humilde y sencillo, pero muy concurrido en días festivos.

La joven de cabellos negros levantó la mirada para ver quien había entrado por las puertas del lugar, se sintió aliviada al ver a su compañera de trabajo que acababa de llegar para empezar su turno.

La joven de cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados que le caían como cascada hasta su cintura sonrió al verla y se acercó al mostrador, en donde su amiga Tsubame limpiaba algunos vasos.

-¿No hubo mucho trabajo hoy?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dejaba su bolsa y chaqueta a un lado y se ponía el delantal que debía usar como uniforme del Akabeko.

Tsubame hizo un gesto negativo.-El día transcurrió con toda la normalidad que te puedas imaginar.-contestó con aire dramático.- Ni siquiera se presentó algún chico guapo que pudiera romper con la rutina.-se quejó.

-No te apresures, ya vendrá tu príncipe azul a pedirte un café.- rió su compañera mientras leía las notas que contenían los pedidos pendientes de los clientes y se dispuso a preparar las bebidas.

-Lo dices a la ligera porque ya tienes tú a un príncipe azul, Mimi-dijo Tsubame mientras ayudaba a su amiga a preparar las bebidas.

-Tai no es ningún príncipe azul-bromeó Mimi.-Déjalo así yo termino aquí, ve a casa.-añadió al ver que Tsubame se preparaba para atender a una pareja que había llegado.

-No te preocupes, mi turno aún no ha terminado.-respondió Tsubame mientras cogía la charola y llevaba tres malteada a la mesa donde se sentaban unos jóvenes que conversaban animadamente acerca de la escuela y profesores.

-¿No se supone que Akira debería haber llegado ya?-preguntó Mimi quien terminaba de preparar un _capuchinos_ y observó a Tsubame

-Habló esta mañana para decir que no podría venir.-respondió la pelinegra con fingida furia mientras dejaba la charola vacía a un lado y se recargaba en el mostrador.-dijo que iría a visitar a su abuela en Osaka y me pidió que lo cubriera.

-Y tu accediste.-finalizó Mimi con una sonrisa pícara.-me temo que pronto te verás envuelta en las redes del problemático Akira…

-¡Ni en sueños!-replicó Tsubame incorporándose de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo que iluminaba sus mejillas. Mimi soltó una fuerte carcajada. –Por cierto,-continuó la joven pelinegra.-toda la mañana estuvieron marcándote.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Mimi con el ceño fruncido.

Tsubame se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que era del terrible género masculino. No quiso dejar su nombre.

Tsubame dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia una de las mesas para atender a uno de los clientes que pedía la cuenta, dejando atrás a una Mimi confundida.

¿Quién podría haberla estado buscando con tanta insistencia?

* * *

Las calles de la pequeña ciudad iban quedando desiertas poco a poco, los locales cerraban y apagaban las luces, dejando una lenta oscuridad aproximarse. En una que otra esquina podían verse a uno que otro par de señores ahogados en alcohol y murmurando incoherencias.

Dos figuras se distinguían podían distinguirse entre las sombras, caminaban con tranquilidad, cual si fueran dos turistas en medio día conociendo la ciudad, no parecían llevar un rumbo fijo y su mirada jamás se desviaba del frente, ambos mantenían una conversación que a oídos de cualquier otra podría parecer extraña.

-¿Quieres ir ahorita?-preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados que portaba un aire animado de despreocupación.

Su compañero, un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul profundo hizo un gesto negativo. Sus facciones finas y blancas no mostraban ninguna expresión, su semblante era serio y a diferencia de su amigo, el aire que le rodeaba era uno de frialdad e indiferencia total.

-Bien, entonces iremos mañana.-dijo el joven de piel morena con una sonrisa.-quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Matt.

Una sonrisa chueca apareció en los labios de Yamato, el mejor amigo de Tai que caminaba a su lado, conocía bien los deseos de su amigo pues eran los mismos que el poseía, acabar de una vez por todas con la maldita mierda que tenían por delante.

-Lo sé Tai, yo también.

-Iré a recoger a Mimi a su trabajo y luego iremos a cenar, ¿nos acompaños?

-Esta vez no. Tengo que ir a casa a seguir investigando sobre la organización "Black Gohst", el jefe dice que cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrarlos.

-Es lo que siempre dice cuando ve que nuestros ánimos se alteran-rió Tai recordando las múltiples veces que su jefe les animaba a continuar la búsqueda sobre aquella organización que tanto anhelaban destruir, ciertamente hasta ahora no habían obtenido algún dato provechoso y era total y completamente comprensible que después de casi 8 años de una búsqueda incansable comenzaran a sentirse frustrados.

-Ese maldito Gennai sabe como manejar nuestros ánimos.-comentó agriamente el joven de cabellera dorada.-Pero Koushiro lo respalda esta vez. Hoy en la tarde encontró la dirección del último lugar en el cual se realizaron las operaciones de la empresa, además también descubrió que no operan tan solo para fines económicos y políticos, nuestro equipo ha localizado un laboratorio fantasma en donde se realizan toda clase de experimentos.

-¿Qué tipo de experimentos, para qué?-preguntó Tai con el ceño fruncido visiblemente confundido por la nueva información.-¡¿Y por qué no me he enterado yo de esto antes!-exclamó con un fingido tono de ofensa.

-¿Tal vez será por qué decidiste no asistir a la reunión que se convocó hoy?- contestó Matt con ironía.-Y aún no sabemos que experimentos son los que realizaban en los laboratorios, algunos de los que participaban han sido sometidos a interrogación pero hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna declaración relevante.

Tai permaneció en silencio reflexionando acerca de las nuevas noticias que su joven amigo de toda la vida, Yamato le había revelado. Entonces era factible que con cada día que pasaba se aproximaran más a la organización que tanto detestaban. Tai suspiró, debían terminar con ella cuanto antes, de no hacerlo, no podrían vivir nunca en paz, una sed de venganza les llamaba a actuar, a no descansar hasta que esa sed estuviera total y completamente saciada, y la única manera de hacerlo era con la muerte de cada uno de los miembros de "Black Gohst".

-Takeru y Hikari quieren ir a casa de Koji mañana-la voz de Mat sacó de sus pensamientos al joven de piel morena quien se volvió para mirarlo inquisitivamente. Matt se encogió de hombros.- no me digas nada a mi, intenté persuadirlos de no salir del instituto pero se rebelaron, cada vez es más difícil controlarlos.

Tai dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.- si eso es verdad, cuando ambos se unen y están determinados a hacer algo no hay forma de evitarlo…

-Prometieron llamar cada hora para asegurarnos de que se encontraban bien.-dijo Mat quien sacó de su bolsa una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno de ellos.

-Odio cuando fumas, acabas con mi condición de atleta.-se quejó Tai.

-Dejaste de ser atleta hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero aún así hay ocasiones en las que es necesario correr y me canso muy rápido debido a que mis pulmones ya no funcionan tan bien como antes y es gracias a ti.-acuso el joven Yagami con un aire de dramatismo.

Matt dejó escapar una risa burlona.-Entonces dime ¿por qué, si yo soy el que debería estar más afectado por fumar, no tengo problemas para correr?

-¡Bah! Eso no es verdad.

-Ambos sabemos que lo es.-sonrió burlón Matt.- pasaré yo mañana por Takeru y Hikari para llevarlos de regreso al internado, nos vemos mañana.

Y con tan solo un movimiento de su mano se despidió de su amigo Taichi quien debía tomar el camino por la calle contraria, pero antes de estar demasiado lejos, escuchó a Tai que lo volvía a llamar. Matt lo miró fijamente esperando que su compañero hablara, parecía en conflicto y de repente Matt supo lo que Tai quería decirle, o mejor dicho, preguntarle.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo de…?

-No.-le cortó Yamato y sin decir más dio media vuelta y continuó caminando dejando atrás a un Tai que ahora portaba un aire derrotado y triste.

Era casi rutina, siempre aplazarían su trabajo un día después de asignado e irían caminando silenciosamente por las calles inspirando algún temor por el aire de peligro que emanaban, o quizá en algunas ocasiones platicarían mientras caminaban y así tan solo se mostraban ante los que caminaban por las calles como dos jóvenes que regresaban de alguna reunión, dos jóvenes normales. Algo que no eran ni podían ser.

Y también era casi rutina el hecho de que siempre al despedirse, Tai le preguntara algo sobre aquella investigación que parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, y Matt siempre le daría una negativa; pero el joven nunca dejaba de preguntar aún cuando ya conocía la respuesta. Era obvio que si Matt llegara a entrarse sobre algo se lo consultaría inmediatamente a él…

Pero no había nada.

Parecía como si no hubiera existido nunca…

Más que en sus recuerdos.

Iba decidido a encerrarse en su departamento para trabajar en sus investigaciones, claro eso era cosa de Koushiro, pero él siempre había necesitado tener algo en sus manos para hacer; primero llegaría a darse una ducha y luego comenzaría a trabajar… toda la noche.

No tenía sueño y no creía poder conciliarlo, después de todo, a sus 23 años ya estaba total y completamente acostumbrado a levantarse en la madrugada despertado por las terribles pesadillas que le acechaban, si tan solo fueran sueños distorsionados en escenas de terror, si tan solo fueran eso simples pesadillas… pero no lo eran, eran los recuerdos más terribles y dolorosos de su pasado, recuerdos que odiaba revivir y sin embargo siempre estaban ahí…

Con el tiempo esos recuerdos fueron su motivación…

Lo habían orillado a ser lo que ahora era…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

Fueron aquellos gritos desesperados de una mujer los que llamaron su atención e interrumpieron sus pensamientos, fueron las risas macabras y enfermas de dos hombres los que encendieron su ira…

Y sus ojos azules antes fríos, ahora eran de hielo.

Ahí estaba la mujer, en aquel callejón sucio y desolado, con sus ropas desgarradas y sangre corriendo de su boca, había sido arrojada cruelmente contra unos botes de basura al final del callejón y permanecía en el suelo, tratando de cubrir con sus manos la terrible vista que se presentaba frente a ella. Dos hombres de aproximadamente 40 años, con pinta de vándalos que se burlaban de ella y de su suerte, dos leones cazadores que se aprovechaban de una posible ama de casa… de una madre o una esposa…

Pudo haber tomado su pistola y simplemente matarlos con un solo tiro en la espalda, pero no quiso hacerlo, no de la manera rápida y sencilla así que prefirió acercarse a paso silencioso. Fue cuando la mujer levantó su vista y vio a su salvador, o quizá podría ser también su atacante, no lo sabía, no quería mirar, estaba aterrorizada.

Los dos hombres, tan ensimismados en su presa no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que estaba detrás de ellos, ni siquiera escucharon el deslizar de un instrumento afilado, lo único que sintieron fue una hoja, fina y afilada en sus cuellos…

Y luego sintieron la sangre correr por su cuerpo, deslizándose de sus cuellos hasta sus pies…

Murieron degollados.

La mujer quien había estado esperando el ataque final levantó su mirada al ver que no llegaba, se aterrorizó al sentir un líquido caliente caer sobre sus manos y luego los dos cuerpos pesados de sus atacantes cayeron pesadamente de rodillas y finalmente, cuando el último aire les dejó, cayeron de bruces.

Y su mirada aterrorizada se encontró con los ojos azules de un asesino.

Yamato no dijo nada más, no hizo nada más. Confiaba en que ahora la mujer pudiera llegar a salvo a su casa, el ya había cumplido con su deber.


	2. Memorias Fugitivas

**Muchas gRaciias por Sus ReviEwS! mE aLegra que estén disfrutando0o de la super-duper hiistoria!**

**Como tenGo que decirLo lo dire: DiGimoN y nIngUnO de SuS PeRsOnAjEs Me perTenecen =( auUuUu! Ni mOdO! PErO La TrAmA Es mIa mIa Y mIa! Ah! cLarO! Y HaBrA PeRsOnAjEs sEcUnDaRiOs E iRrElEvAnTeS q No PeRtEnEcEn a DiGiMoN PeRo Si a MiS reSuLtAdos de OcIo, ya se Iran daNdo cueNtA de quienes SoN.**

**Y bUeNo yA SaBeN eStA HiStOrIa eS SORATO! tmB tiene TAKARI, MICHI, keNyAko, kOuzIMi, eTc. eTc.!**

**Por CiErTo BlacksWeeT gRaCias x Tu ReViEw jeje per0 la Mujer gOlpEada eS taN solo una VicTima más deL terrible criMen que se cOmete en JapoN y en eL mundo, Es uNa dEsaFoRtUnaDa más… aPuestOo a qUe por Lo meno0os alguna veZ en su Vida uDs Tmb haN sido VictImas del CriMen? aHhH! Io0o si! Es HorRible =S**

**BuEnO Ya! JeJe Los DeJo CoN El SiGuIeNtE CaPitulo0o!**

MI ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ESCRITA POR:

EVILHIPPIXIE

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTILO 2:

"Memorias fugitivas"

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más  
de lo que pueda contar no recuerdo nada  
no hay necesidad de hablarlo más  
Creo creer, temo temer que esto es verdad  
la vida se nubló en su totalidad  
Estoy perdido  
Y no sé mirar lo que dejé allá atrás…_

"_Dia Cero" La Ley._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo se extendía alto e inalcanzable con su hermoso manto azul claro, exento de nubes que le adornaran y permitiendo que el sol, el astro rey iluminara con sus rayos dorados toda la ciudad. El aire soplaba fresco y al chocar contra las hojas de los árboles producía una armonía que inspiraba tranquilidad, las calles y las áreas verdes poco a poco comenzaban a cubrirse con hojas amarillentas y secas que anunciaban sin duda alguna la llegada del otoño…

Y el fin del verano, más específicamente, de las vacaciones de verano.

Era realmente un fastidio.

No es que detestara el otoño, por supuesto que no; de hecho, era su segunda estación favorita después del verano, pero detestaba el inicio de clases, eso solo podía significar presión y frustración.

Y soportar al fastidioso Davis Motomiya.

Si, definitivamente odiaba el regreso a clases.

-Este año será mejor que el anterior, T.K-le aseguró la pequeña joven castaña que se encontraba caminando a un lado de él con una sonrisa en los labios

-Siempre dices lo mismo.-se quejó el joven de cabellos dorados mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de fastidio y se detenía a mirar por uno de los enormes ventanales del edificio que daban a los jardines del instituto, Hikari se detuvo a su lado para observarlo a él.-y siempre es lo mismo, no sucede nada interesante.-se quejó Takeru.

-Y la verdad prefiero que no suceda nada interesante.-replicó Hikari-generalmente por "interesante" entiendo "problemas".

T.K. se volvió para mirarla y no pudo evitar dejar pasar desapercibido el conflicto interno que se exteriorizaba a través de la mirada melancólica de su novia. No supo que decir, sabía que tenía razón pero aún así no podía evitar anhelar un poco de emoción a su vida. ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir salir un poco de la rutina?

Comenzaba a cansarse de tener que estar encerrado como damisela en peligro…

Obvio, jamás se consideró un caballero que podía enfrentar fácilmente a dragones o maleficios y por mucho tiempo vivió tranquilo con la idea de permanecer oculto, con un apellido distinto, en aquel instituto bajo la protección de su hermano y de la organización para la cual trabajaba, así como Hikari, quien también sufría lo mismo que él.

-Entiendo que ya no quieras seguir en este internado.-la frágil voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-solo es un par de años más en lo que terminamos la carrera y después podemos irnos a vivir a Europa o si prefieres a América.

Su voz era suplicante y sus ojos casi color miel guardaban una tristeza y a la vez el dejo de una esperanza que él sabía necesitaba para continuar con esa vida que llevaban. Takeru no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó con fuerza, le gustaba sentirla entre sus brazos y respirar su aroma a cereza.

-Está bien, Kary.-dijo T.K. al separarse de ella, la tomó de la mano y le indicó con un pequeño gesto que siguieran caminando.-Resistiré en esta prisión un poco más, pero esta vez me aseguraré de unirme a las aventuras de Koichi y Takuya.

Hikari soltó una pequeña risita.-pero no conseguirás que yo logre sacarte de tus detenciones en dirección o después de clases.

-¿No harías eso por mi?-preguntó Takeru con fingida decepción.

-Cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra por ti Takeru.-contestó Kary con una sonrisa radiante.-pero no conseguirás que intervenga en tus detenciones.

-Eres la consentida de los profesores, Hika.-replicó su novio

-¡No lo soy!-rió Hikari dándole un golpe juguetón a Takeru en el brazo, quien fingió bastante dolor, pero una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. -¡Y no me mires así T.K. ya te dije que no intervendré en tus detenciones!

-Eso ya lo veremos.-bromeó Takeru.-Cambiando de tema, niña mía, ¿sabes si Matt y Tai vendrán mañana?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.-me parece que solo vendrá Matt, Tai ha tenido que ir a Osaka esta tarde para arreglar unos asuntos, no me preguntes cuáles, yo tampoco lo sé.-se apresuró a decir al ver que su novio ya había abierto la boca para cuestionar.-no sé si vaya a volver a tiempo para el inicio de clases.

-Probablemente no.-respondió Takeru de manera pensativa.-me pregunto ¿qué clase de asuntos habrá tenido que tratar esta vez?

-Alguno urgente supongo. Le preguntaremos cuando regrese.

-Si es que nos quiere decir…

-Buscaremos la manera en que lo haga

Ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada de complicidad que dejaba en claro que no se iban a dar por vencido hasta saciar la curiosidad que había dejado el repentino viaje de Taichi a Osaka.

-¡Kari, T.K.!

Se volvieron para observar la figura alta y delgada de la joven Izumi que corría hacia ellos, sus cabellos dorados estaban sueltos y su mano se extendía en lo alto moviéndose de un lado a otro en forma de saludo, unos cuantos metros atrás caminaba Kouji, su novio, quien como siempre lucía tranquilo y emanaba un aire de frialdad parecido al de Yamato, solo que menos acentuado.

-¿están listos para ir a comer?-preguntó Izumi una vez que los había alcanzado y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Claro! La cafetería debe estar abierta ya.-respondió Hikari

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, muero de hambre.-dijo Kouji quien a paso tranquilo también ya les había dado alcance, sin decir nada más cargó a su inquieta novia en brazos colocándosela sobre los hombros, provocando que ésta se enfadara y comenzara a golpearle con sus pequeños puños la espalda, Hikari y Takeru echaron a reír ante la escena.

-¡Bájame Kouji Minamoto en este instante!-exigió la joven de ojos color verde pero sus ordenes fueron vilmente ignoradas.- ¡He dicho que me bajes!

-Basta Izu, solo quiero ir a comer.

-¡AAAARRRGHHH!-exclamó la joven resignándose a que su novio no la escucharía y mucho menos le permitiría caminar por propia cuenta, a Kouji le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enfadar… ¿para qué? Bueno, tal vez por que sabía que después la encontentaría con un apasionado beso al cual no podría resistirse.

* * *

_El dolor de cabeza era insoportable pero no podía compararse con el dolor punzante que se extendía por su cuerpo casi adormecido. Era una sensación terrible y el cansancio que le invadía era cosa sobrenatural; difícilmente podía abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban como nunca antes…_

_No, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan cansada… de hecho, no podía recordar nada._

"_¿Quién soy?"_

_Sobresaltada trató de incorporarse a pesar de los cables que la mantenían atada a la cama, ¿en dónde demonios estaba? ¿qué le había pasado? ¡¿Quién era?_

_Aterrorizada por su falta de memoria y sus esfuerzos en vano por recordar, se arrancó las agujas que estaban insertadas en sus manos y la unían a los aparato médicos que adornaban la habitación, busco desesperadamente un lugar por el cual escapar, pero solo había una puerta de cristal… el blanco de la habitación comenzaba a frustrarla de una manera alarmante._

_Un miedo profundo comenzó a crecer en su interior, no sabía cuáles eran las razones por las que se encontraba en aquella habitación y tampoco sabía por que no podía recordar nada… pero algo dentro de ella le decía a gritos que no se quedara a averiguarlo…_

_Era como si un instinto de supervivencia se activara en ella y la obligara a correr… a esconderse._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ella se apareció la figura de una mujer alta y delgada, de enormes ojos violetas y cabellos rojos que estaban amarrados en una sola coleta, las batas blancas que llevaba dejaban al descubierto su profesión de doctora y sin embargo, la actitud que presentaba no era la de un médico que fuera a revisar a su paciente, sino la de una mujer que trataba de ayudarla a cumplir ese mandato de su voz interior… una mujer que venia dispuesta a ayudarla a escapar._

_-¿Quién eres tu? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que me pasó?-tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, quería tantas respuestas y sin embargo sabía que no era el momento y tampoco el lugar._

_-No debemos perder tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí.-contestó la joven doctora mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en uno de los cajones del mueble blanco ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Finalmente llenó el bolso negro que llevaba con todos los frascos de pastillas que había en aquel mueble y le extendió una muda de ropa que se encontraba en el último cajón. No era ropa de civil, era ropa de doctor.-Ponte esto, rápido._

_La joven decidió no cuestionarla más, sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna, más se limitó a obedecerla sin ninguna objeción. Inmediatamente se había quitado la delgada bata blanca que cubría su delicado cuerpo adornado de distintos moretones y marcas de agujas, y se puso la playera y los pantalones blancos que la doctora le había proporcionado._

_-Saldrás por la puerta trasera.-le ordenó la doctora mientras revisaba los frascos de pastillas y marcaba con un plumón azul algunos de ellos. Los ojos rubíes de la joven no dejaban de mirar los movimientos rápidos de la intrusa que había entrado repentinamente a la habitación y que ahora revolvía una y otra vez las cosas de una manera desesperada.-Pase lo que pase no mires atrás, darás vuelta a la izquierda y en la equina estará un taxi que te llevará a la estación de trenes, comprarás un boleto para Kyoto, pero tomarás el camión que te lleve a Tomoeda, en esta bolsa está el boleto.-explicó ante la mirada confundida de la joven que trataba de entender todas las instrucciones que se le estaban dando.- Sin embargo, es indispensable que compres el boleto para Kyoto, así podrás darles una pista falsa a quienes te estarán buscando._

_-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Para qué?_

_-No hay tiempo para explicártelo todo ahora, tienes que confiar en mí, ¿si?-contestó la doctora de ojos violetas, la joven asintió un tanto confundida._

_-¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?_

_-Soy Nonaka, Rika Nonaka._

_-¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quien soy yo?_

_La doctora dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.-Te han llamado con el nombre de Sakura, pero ése no es tu verdadero nombre. Han ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos meses, cuando me enteré de lo que estaban haciendo contigo, hice todo tipo de investigaciones para averiguar quien eras realmente… no había nada en los laboratorios, ni siquiera en la empresa.-se detuvo un momento y del bolso sacó un pedazo de papel doblado y maltratado, era el recorte de periódico de una noticia muy vieja, lo desdobló y se lo entregó.- es lo único que encontré._

_La joven tomó el recorte con temor, no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que había impreso en él, hora más que nunca tenía miedo de preguntar…_

_-¿Qué… qué me… hicieron?-su voz era un murmullo y sus ojos se habían nublado por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

_-Eres parte de un experimento…te borraron la memoria.-contestó Rika con pesar.-no puedo decirte más por que no lo sé…-le extendió el bolso negro y la miró fijamente con tristeza y un dejo de lástima.-deberás tomar éste medicamento cada mes, si no lo haces es muy probable que tu salud empeore terriblemente. Es una droga que ha estado en tu cuerpo probablemente por años, ahora necesitas de ella para vivir.-Los ojos rubíes de la joven pelirroja demostraban un terror infinito, la confusión y el miedo que gobernaban en ella en esos momentos.-En el bolso están más de 50 frascos, deberán durarte por lo menos un año y medio o un poco más. Tienes que encontrar a Joe Kido, el te ayudará._

No podía decir que estaba cansada de huir, de esconderse y ocultarse cual débil e indefensa presa de un despiadado y cruel cazador. Tampoco podía negar el hecho de que el miedo la acechaba cada segundo de su vida; ni siquiera podía recordar cuál había sido la última noche que había dormido tranquila, sin levantarse en la madrugada la mirada fija en la puerta esperando que alguien entrara por ella para llevársela de nuevo a aquel infierno.

Su primer destino había sido el centro de Tomoeda, debía comenzar a buscar por algún lugar y por algo Rika le había dado un boleto para aquella ciudad, pero era imposible encontrar a alguien ahí y más imposible aún si no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, de hecho no recordaba conocer a nadie en ningún lugar.

¡Demonios! No recordaba nada.

Parecía un sueño. ¿O una pesadilla? Las únicas imágenes que tenía en su mente eran aquellas que dibujaban la tarde en la que había escapado de aquel hospital con ayuda de la doctora y su amigo el taxista. En ese momento había comenzado la interminable huída en la que se había basado su vida en los últimos 13 meses, y la preocupación comenzaba a incrementarse cuando a fin de mes debía tirar un frasco de medicina más.

Poco a poco iba agotándose la droga que la mantenía con vida y no había rastro del tal Joe Kido en ninguna parte… tenía que encontrarle si quería seguir viviendo. Pero el terror le asaltaba una y otra vez ¿Qué tal si ese Joe Kido no existía? ¿y si ya había muerto? ¿y si era una trampa?

No, no, no. Su vida no podía ser tan trágica.

Una de las peores cosas que le sucedía era que su temor no le permitía entablar conversaciones de más de 10 minutos con alguien, no confiaba en nadie y ahora tenía el delirio de que todo el mundo andaba atrás de ella. ¡Es que ni siquiera sabía de quien estaba huyendo!

Estaba realmente sola. Viajando de ciudad en ciudad sin rumbo fijo, huyendo, sin memoria, sin amigos, ni conocidos, con solo una pequeña maleta de ropa acumulada que fue adquiriendo con el transcurso del tiempo y que debía comprar por necesidad básica, no era mucho el dinero que le había dado Rika pero si lo suficiente para mantenerse unos 5 o 10 años, y también tenía lo que consideraba más importante que nada… el viejo recorte de periódico cuyo titular expresaba: **"Desaparece heredera de la familia Takenouchi"**y debajo de aquel gran titular la foto de una jovencita de 18 años, que sonreía despreocupadamente mientras sus cabellos rojizos le caían sobre sus hombros y aquellos ojos rubíes que le devolvían la mirada con un aire de diversión… se veía una chica normal, casi feliz.

Sora Takenouchi era aquella jovencita que había desaparecido 5 años atrás y que se parecía tanto a ella…que podría ser ella…

Si tan solo pudiera recordar…, esperaba que la ciudad de Odaiba, aquella en la que había vivido la familia Takenouchi, le diera las respuestas que necesitaba y sin embargo, temía escuchar.

* * *

**ahHhH! Fin del capitulo0o! jejeje**

**bueno0o ps si tienen alguna duda pueden decirmela zaz? Ahm, como verán estoy utilizando algunos personajes de otras series como Rika Nonaka de digimon tamers y pues si se fijaron por ahí Tsubame es de Rurouni Kenshin =) al igual que el Akabeko jejeje, no son mis personajes =( algún día compraré esos derechos!**

**Y ps estos dos primeros capitulos son algo cortos, me gustaría saber si pRefieren que haga la historia en muchos capitulos y cortos, o pocos capitulos y largos? Que opinan!**

**Bueno ps ahí lo tienen: Matt es un asesino y Sora una chica de memorias olvidadas tsss que feo0o! jejeje**

**Que les parece la historia hasta ahorita? Les guTa?**

**Comenten! =)**


	3. Caminando entre las sombras

**A Ver sHiikS sii nOtarOn q ModiFique el CapiTulO 2 nO? wenO soLo le caMbiie dOs cOsas peRo q eRan bN imPortanTes: la Edad en La q sOra desapareció: a Los 19 aÑos y nO a lOs 15, aHora tieNen 23… alGuna duDa?**

**wenO aKii esTa eL caP nuevo0o es Mas laRgo0o! perDon x nO acTualiiZar :s PromeTo iia hacerLo mas Seguiido0o en seriiO0o!**

**AyYy! Casii n0o hAy ReVIeWs! ;/**

**quE paso0o ahí? Asii cOn q aNimo0s voY a SegUir EsCrIbIeNdo Eh? eH? Q no LeS sTa gUtAnoD0o?**

**SnIf sNiF =(**

**BueNo0o ia SabN DiGimoN y nIngUnO de SuS PeRsOnAjEs Me perTenecen =( PErO La TrAmA Es mIa mIa Y mIa!**

**BuEnO Ya! JeJe Los DeJo CoN El SiGuIeNtE CaPitulo0o! sPero0 leS gUstE!**

* * *

MI ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ESCRITA POR:

EVILHIPPIXIE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTILO 3:

"Caminando entre las sombras"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_No debe prometer andar en la oscuridad quien no ha visto el anochecer"_

**John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran dos pequeñas dagas con empuñaduras de oro y pequeños zafiros incrustados en ellas, las hojas que aportaban eran afiladas y brillaban con mayor intensidad bajo la intensa luz blanca de la luna, única testigo de aquella escena tan lamentable que se presentaba en las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Odaiba. El silencio que imperaba era aterrador, solo interrumpido por el rugir del viento y el suave sonido que provocaban las gruesas gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por los cuerpos y chocaban contra el suelo formando lentamente un único charco de sangre que lentamente se extendía por el pavimento.

Dos figuras se alzaban altas e imponentes sobre los cuerpos ensangrentados, como dos gigantes enfrentados a simples humanos, o como dos demonios que acaban de saciar su sed de sangre... y aún así su ira era implacable.

-¿Los quemarás?

-No creo que sea necesario esta vez, sólo son basura.

-Todos son basura y escoria, sólo que unos con dinero y otros pues…sin dinero.

-Que mal que nunca lleguen a saber que la falta de dinero les dará un buen lugar en la morgue.

-La próxima vez yo lo haré, sabes cuanto detesto que hagas el trabajo tu solo.

-Si fueras más rápido te tocaría algo de esta basura.

-Bien, no me gusta la rapidez, prefiero una muerte lenta y dolorosa que una rápida insensible.

-No me gusta jugar con mi presa.

-Ya lo sé, por eso estoy yo aquí ¿no es cierto? Para hacer el equipo perfecto, solo que esta noche… ¡vaya! No me dejaste nada.

-Como tú lo dijiste, era una simple escoria sin dinero, merecían un poco de piedad.

-¿Y como cuando has mostrado piedad alguna tu?

-De vez en cuando.

-Mentira. A estos pobres ni siquiera les diste tiempo para arrepentirse de sus pecados.

-Su arrepentimiento no iba a devolver las vidas que ellos quitaron.

-Buen punto.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando el joven de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, se inclinó para sacar las dos hermosas dagas preciosas que había lanzado a los corazones que unos minutos atrás palpitaban con vehemencia, motivados por la maldad y la crueldad que día a día infligían a la gente inocente de la ciudad de Odaiba…

El filo de la hoja de las dagas se deslizó suavemente sobre la piel ya rasgada de los dos hombres que yacían inertes frente a ellos, goteaban sangre y a la luz de la luna lucían tan amenazante como se pudiera imaginar. Limpió delicadamente la sangre que escurría de sus dos armas características, mientras observaba con total frialdad a los que minutos atrás habían sido sus víctimas.

A su lado se encontraba Taichi, quien miraba con un aire de decepción a los dos hombres que les habían sido asignados para matarlos, se sumergía en sus pensamientos y deseos de haber sido él quien llevara a cabo el trabajo y no haber dejado que Yamato se le adelantara como siempre… él también quería derramar la sangre de aquellos bastardos. Tenían años haciendo esto y no llegaban a acostumbrarse a la figura tan patética que dejaban sus víctimas una vez que caían sin vida al suelo. Llevaban años matando una y otra vez sin piedad, sin misericordia y sin pensarlo dos veces… Llevaban años matando queriendo recuperar lo que les había sido arrebatado, queriendo recuperar lo que alguna vez había sido su vida, queriendo cobrar venganza…

-Le avisaré a Izzy que puede cerrar el caso.- anunció Tai al momento que mandaba un mensaje de texto desde un celular desechable. Yamato dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel callejón oscuro que había sido escenario y testigo de aquél asesinato. Taichi lo siguió con toda la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

Pasaba de la media noche, tal vez eran las dos o tres de la mañana, pues no había nadie en las calles, solo en una que otra esquina podían apreciar las figuras de aquellas mujeres que se dedicaban a vender su cuerpo a señores casados, viejos y gordos, feos la mayoría; quienes pasaban en carro y se detenían para ver cual iba a ser su festín de la noche. A pesar del viento frío, ninguna de ellas se preocupaba por taparse ni siquiera un poco, era una gran lástima la que provocaban; y ninguna de ellas parecía saber de los terribles asesinatos que se cometían a unas cuantas calles de las que trabajaban, seguramente al día siguiente lo verían en las noticias… si es que no estaban lo suficientemente agotadas como para levantarse en la mañana a prender la televisión e interesarse en un programa como el Noticiero.

Hubo un tiempo en el que las insistencias de aquellas servidoras públicas de la noche eran incontrolables y tan detestables que poco faltó para que Yamato perdiera los estribos y amenazara a una de ellas con su daga en la garganta, pero fue Tai quien intervino con una mirada asesina a la castaña que se había acercado peligrosamente a los dos jóvenes, cuando una noche como cualquier otra pasaban por aquella calle al regresar de su trabajo. Con el tiempo, poco a poco y muy lentamente, las prostitutas conglomeradas en aquel bloque de Odaiba se rindieron, y ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaban en mirarlos y eso, por supuesto, no molestaba en absoluto a los dos jóvenes amigos.

Caminaban en silencio, con la mirada fija al frente y absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos, no hacían falta las palabras que expresaran lo que estaban pensando, ambos se conocían tan bien el uno al otro que no era necesario mencionar que en ese momento, después de haber terminado su trabajo, analizaban y se repetían a sí mismos una y otra vez las razones que los habían llevado a actuar de esa manera tan cruel… tan criminal.

Era justicia con sabor a venganza.

Taichi y Yamato siempre habían permanecido juntos, desde que tenían memoria y su memoria alcanzaba los alegres y despreocupados días en el jardín de niños, en el cual solo peleaban por crayolas de colores y lloraban cuando no conseguían algún dulce. En primaria y secundaria eran tan amigos como rivales, siempre peleando, siempre apoyándose… siempre juntos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. ¿Pero era necesario tener el mismo destino? ¿Cargar con el mismo dolor? ¿Soportar los terribles recuerdos y ansiar la misma venganza? ¿Por qué el cielo, Dios, o cualquier fuerza extrema de la naturaleza los había puesto en el mismo barco que navegaba por la oscuridad, entre mareas altas y bajas sin detenerse jamás? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana la vida había decidido acabar con ellos y con todo el mundo al que creían pertenecer? ¿Por qué habían sido condenados a dejar atrás la inocencia para volverse a un mundo de maldad, de crueldad y de venganza? ¿Cómo fue que su vida se convirtió en la más temible de las pesadillas?

-¿Sabes? Mimi y yo hemos pensado en casarnos pronto.- la voz de Taichi parecía despreocupada, pero Yamato, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie sabía que en ese pequeño comentario, hecho con la intención de romper el silencio en el que se habían sumergido mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casa, tenía un dejo de tristeza y anunciaba finalmente una decisión que había sido aplazada por mucho tiempo debido a las incansables esperanzas de los jóvenes.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya se habían tardado!-respondió Yamato fingiendo sorpresa. -¿Cuándo será la boda?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.-Aún no lo sabemos, a finales de este año o quizá el próximo.

Taichi se detuvo al ver que su joven amigo lo había hecho primero, dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente un tanto confundido. Yamato lo miraba con frialdad y en su semblante siempre serio, estaba escrita una tristeza profunda, un dolor que ambos amigos compartían que no hacía falta mencionar, siempre estaba presente y ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

-No hace falta que esperen más tiempo.-dijo Yamato con un tono sombrío.- Lo más seguro es que ella… -se mordió el labio con fuerza, viéndose incapaz de siquiera pronunciar las palabras que ya se habían formado en su mente. –…No va a regresar.

Taichi abrió aún más los ojos asaltado por la sorpresa. Ver a su mejor amigo frente a él, con un semblante derrotado y lleno de tristeza, los mismos sentimientos que el experimentaba día a día, era difícil de soportar. Además, sabía lo que Yamato había querido decir: _"lo más seguro es que ella esté muerta",_pero no, eso no podía ser posible, se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que su mejor amiga, la que había sido como su hermana desde siempre, también estuviera muerta… pero no sabía que era peor, la resignación o la duda.

-¡La vamos a encontrar!-declaró el moreno con vehemencia tratando de convencer a su amigo y también tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería, pero la mirada de Yamato se tornó aún más fría y más vacía.

-¡Han pasado años Taichi, no sabemos nada!... ¡Así como mataron a nuestros padres, así como hicieron con Mimi, así pudieron hacer eso con ella!-exclamó Yamato alzando la voz y tomando a su mejor amigo por sorpresa, era sumamente extraño ver a Matt hablando del pasado o mostrando siquiera sus preocupaciones y temores, de hecho, Tai no había visto así a su amigo desde hacía 5 años, desde el mismo día en que Sora desapareció y no volvieron saber de ella.

-¡pero no está muerta!-replicó Taichi con insistencia, también alzando la voz y desesperado, ¿cómo podía hacerle ver a Yamato que su amiga estaba aún con vida? ¿Cómo podía convencerle si habían pasado 5 años y no la habían vuelto a ver? El joven de piel morena comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿cómo podía Matt siquiera creer que Sora estuviera muerta? -¡Ya habríamos encontrado algo que nos dijera que está muerta!

-¿Qué? ¿Su cadáver?-la ironía y el dolor en la voz de Matt hicieron que Taichi lo mirara con furia y resentimiento, con miedo y coraje a la vez, nunca antes habían sacado este tema a flote, y ahora que lo hacían Taichi estaba arrepentido de siquiera haber mencionado su futuro matrimonio con Mimi, ya sabía a dónde iba a parar el comentario de Matt. –La madre de Mimi fue incinerada, por eso nunca encontraron su cadáver… lo mismo pudieron haber hecho con…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Fue un puñetazo limpio, cargado de furia y dolor que hizo que Yamato retrocediera tambaleándose. Se llevó una mano al mentón, justo en el lugar donde el puño de Tai le había golpeado; de repente, comenzó a sentir en su boca el sabor a óxido… estaba sangrando. Miró a Taichi con rencor pero a la vez, en aquella mirada azulada había también un dejo de arrepentimiento; Tai le devolvía la mirada furioso.

-Si tu quieres creer que está muerta ¡hazlo! Pero yo no me rendiré, todavía me queda una vida entera para seguir buscando.- Y tras decir esto, Taichi dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, sin importar ya si su amigo lo seguía o no, pero él bien sabía que Yamato aun permanecía en donde lo había dejado, con la mirada fija en él observando como poco a poco se perdía en la distancia.

* * *

Estaba en aquél lugar oscuro, siniestro en contra de su voluntad; pero una orden era una orden y si quería seguir viviendo tenía que acatarla. En ocasiones como ésta, odiaba ser él el encargado de aquella… ¿cómo podría decirle? ¿Misión, trabajo, encomienda? No, para nada, era trabajo, su trabajo… ¡Y pensar que antes sólo se dedicaba a ser el chofer de una limusina! ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Y todo por su ambición… Bueno, no se quejaba de su gran paga la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba feliz y lo disfrutaba… pero en ocasiones como ésta, en donde tenía que ir y rendir cuentas al jefe, al dueño, al amo, al señor… y lo peor de todo es que eran malas noticias.

Muy malas.

Frente a el estaba su peor pesadilla, portando una mirada que reflejaba el infierno mismo, su piel ceniza era tan solo iluminada por la luz de una vela que estaba sobre su escritorio y único objeto que daba un poco de luz a la habitación, sus cabellos largos y negros aparecían como cortina en su rostro y aquella figura se presentaba con un cigarrillo en aquella boca que tantas blasfemias y maldiciones había formado, era un hombre que portaba elegancia, porte, riqueza, ambición, poder y maldad…

Uno de los hombres más reconocidos en Japón.

Un empresario y un mafioso.

Tal vez el diablo en persona.

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya y no me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo.- era una orden clara y directa, a pesar de que "el amo" se mostraba tranquilo y apacible, Yukio, uno de sus empleados más antiguos y eficaces, y el mismo que ahora se mostraba temeroso, sabía que Lucio Yamazaki anhelaba terminar con aquella pequeña reunión para irse a divertir un rato con aquellas chicas que permanecían día y noche a su merced…

-Mi señor.- Yukio hizo una reverencia, como muestra de un profundo respeto y temor, y en un intento también de evitar la mirada terrible del que tenía en sus manos tanto su vida como su destino, el de él y el de muchos más… -Hemos… hemos perdido…perdido el rastro de la chica.-anunció el hombre con profundo temor.

-¿en dónde?-preguntó la voz de Lucio con suavidad, como si entendiera el terrible error que sus hombres habían cometido, como si hablara un padre a su hijo, el cual acaba de desobedecer una simple orden… era una voz terriblemente suave y comprensible…

-En Fukuoka, mi señor.

-Es una lástima.- suspiró Lucio mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y dejaba escapar un suspiro, fingiendo una terrible decepción. –Veo que tu y tus hombres me han fallado en algo tan sencillo.

-Mi señor, yo…

La voz de Yukio se interrumpió cuando Lucio alzó una mano para silenciarlo.- Era solo seguir a una simple chica débil e indefensa que necesita pastillas para vivir y que no tiene memoria alguna… una simple chica… ¿por qué?

Aún sabiendo que Lucio no le preguntaba directamente a él y más bien hablaba y reflexionaba consigo mismo, se atrevió a contestar, en un intento por argumentar algo en su defensa. –Consiguió darnos pistas falsas, mi señor, nosotros no…

¡BANG!

El sonido del disparo retumbó por toda la habitación, en tan solo unos segundos le siguió el golpe de un cuerpo que chocaba contra el suelo. Lucio volvió a guardar la pistola en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para encontrarse con el cadáver de Yukio que ahora yacía inerte y comenzaba a formar un enorme charco de sangre en la alfombra persa que adornaba la tétrica habitación… la bala había atravesado su cráneo y ahora había un desastre en su oficina.

- Ustedes no fueron más que basura, no pudieron atrapar a una simple chica.- tarareó Lucio con suavidad mientras se agachaba para darle unas palmaditas en el cachete al que ahora estaba muerto, una de sus grandes aficiones era hablar con los cadáveres, burlarse de ellos… Se levantó y tomó el teléfono haciendo una rápida marcación. No tardaron ni un segundo en responder del otro lado de la línea.

-Mi señor, ¿Qué es lo que ordena?-contestó una voz femenina con un tono agudo.

-Quiero que vengan a limpiar mi oficina querida Jenny y también comunícate con Yahiko e infórmale que tomará el lugar de Yukio y lo quiero en mi oficina mañana mismo.

-Si señor.

-Pero, por favor Jenny, amor, dile que lo veré en la oficina de abogados, ésta es un asco… ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, señor.

Un botón apretado fue el que anunció que la llamada había sido cortada. Lucio volvió a mirar una vez más el cuerpo de su antiguo empleado y suspiró, fastidiado de las malas noticias que habían ido a llevarle. Habían perdido el rastro de aquella hermosa joven… habían dejado escapar su experimento más preciado, el más increíble, ¿!por qué!

Debía encontrar a la chica antes que ella pudiera recordar algo, bueno, en realidad eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Según los científicos que trabajaban para él, la joven se mantendría sin recuerdos siempre y cuando consumiera las pastillas, y pues tenía que seguir tomando las pastillas si es que quería seguir viviendo… en todo caso, la pérdida de memoria es lo que de alguna manera aún la mantenía con vida… ¡qué extraordinaria resultaba la ciencia!

Ya mañana se preocuparía en volver a la búsqueda de su amada y pequeña Sakura, antiguamente conocida como Sora Takenouchi; pero por ahora solo quería bajar a alguna de las habitaciones y ver que banquete lo esperaba. ¿Sería Kenya? O quizá Tina, tal vez Candy… aunque pensándolo mejor, llamaría a las tres…

* * *

-¡Vamos Zoe, es hora de despertar!

-Mmm, no Kari… aún es muy temprano.-se quejó la rubia mientras se hundía más en los cojines y se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas.

-¡Ya son las 11 Zoe!-exclamó Hikari exasperada al ver que su mejor amiga no cedía en absoluto.- Tenemos todo un día por delante.

-Basta Kari, la noche fue larga.-se quejó Zoe quien se negaba abrir los ojos, no quería y ni siquiera le interesaba ver el panorama que se mostraba por la ventana que su compañera de dormitorio había abierto, si, tal vez era un día magnífico; el sol empezando a calentar la tierra y el aire fresco de otoño hacía del clima algo más agradable, pero era imposible que moviera un solo músculo, estaba totalmente agotada, la fiesta del día anterior la había acabado por completo, no dejó de bailar ni por un solo momento. No entendía como era que Hikari se veía como si nada, ¿por qué la chica no era una niña normal y volvía a la cama y la dejaba dormir también a ella?

-T.K. y los gemelos nos están esperando para ir al centro comercial.-insistió la joven de cabellos castaños mientras jalaba con más fuerzas las cobijas.- Vamos Zoe, somos jóvenes y bellas, ¡debemos tener las energías del mundo para levantarnos temprano después de una fiesta!

-Tu las tendrás pero yo no.-Murmuró Zoe enredándose aún más en las cobijas.

Hikari soltó un suspiro, dejó de forcejear con Zoe y se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos. Luego, pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que estaba por pronunciar, la última táctica que tenía para levantar a Zoe y una táctica que bien sabía daría resultados efectivos, después de todo, ya antes había sido comprobado.

-Zoe…-comenzó a decir Hikari lentamente y con un dejo amenazante en su voz, ansiosa por ver la reacción de su compañera.- Si no te levantas en este instante, me aseguraré de que sea Koichi quien venga a despertarte…

-¡Kami-sama Hikari, que bajo has caído!-exclamó la rubia mientras hacía las cobijas y se levantaba casi de un salto, la expresión pálida en su rostro, marcada por la dulce advertencia de su mejor amiga hizo que ésta soltara a reír en carcajadas mientras la rubia se perdía de vista tras cerrar la puerta del baño.

Tardaron unos minutos antes de que las risas de la jovencita Kamiya se apagaran y aún podían escucharse las numerosas quejas pronunciadas por Zoe mientras se duchaba. La pequeña hermana de Tai sabía que sólo había alguien en el mundo capaz de levantar a Zoe de la cama, y ése era el hermano gemelo de su novio Kouji, Koichi. Si bien Zoe era conocida por su carácter tan explosivo, pocos se atrevían a meterse con ella o jugarle alguna broma, bueno, no era el caso de Koichi; era un chico bastante travieso y adoraba molestar a las personas, pero más adoraba hacer enfadar a Zoe y por lo tanto a su hermano, aunque después de un tiempo, Kouji comenzó a acostumbrarse a las continuas peleas entre su novia y su gemelo y en la mayoría de las ocasiones prefería quitarse de en medio, pues las peleas de ambos eran casi iguales a las batallas épicas de la antigüedad. En más de una ocasión, una pelea entre estos dos individuos había acabado en un incendio en los laboratorios de biología y no sólo ellos habían ido a parar a dirección, sino también Kouji, Hikari y Takeru y habían recibido un castigo de un fin de semana de detención, lo que significaba que no podrían salir del internado en sus días libres. A Hikari no le importó demasiado ya que eran pocas las veces que podía salir del internado, su hermano era muy cuidadoso respecto a su supuesta seguridad, lo mismo sucedía con Takeru; pero Zoe no dejó de llorar y quejarse todo el fin de semana por estar encerrada y tampoco dejaba de culpar a Koichi de su desgracia; Koichi representaba una gran amenaza para Zoe y éste tenía la ventaja de la fuerza física… bueno, Zoe tenía la ventaja de aquella voz aguda que si se lo proponía podría romper el tímpano de cualquiera…

"¡_vaya! Debe necesitar más que un simple baño para despertarse"_ pensó Hikari al escuchar que el agua de la regadera seguía corriendo, no se escuchaba nada más, era bastante raro ya que Zoe siempre acostumbraba cantar mientras se bañaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos; sin pensarlo dos veces se adelantó para abrir y quedó sorprendida cuando detrás de la puerta de madera apareció la figura de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que la miraban con preocupación y tal vez reproche.

-¡Mimi!

-No debieron haberse escapado ayer Hikari.-le reprochó Mimi una vez que la joven le había dejado entrar a la habitación. Ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras que la pequeña Hikari tenía la mirada agachada, evidentemente sintiéndose culpable por lo de anoche.

-¿cómo… cómo te enteraste?-preguntó la chica de cabello café cenizo un tanto apenada, pero visiblemente curiosa por saber como fue que su futura cuñada se había dado cuenta de que se habían escapado del internado para ir a la fiesta de Tommy.

Mimi dejó escapar un suspiro.-Aunque no lo creas, Taichi y Yamato ponen más atención a ustedes de lo que imaginan.-respondió la joven.

-¿Quieres decir que nos tienen vigilados?-preguntó Hikari un tanto enojada.

Mimi se encogió de hombros dando por entendido que así era, tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto al develar los secretos de los dos hermanos mayores, pero cierto era que ella también los consideraba cuidados excesivos que incluso después podrían ser la causa de que tanto Hikari y Takeru quedaran al descubierto frente al desconocido enemigo. Sin embargo, por otro lado y después de haberse enterado de que los dos chicos se habían escapado, volvía a reconsiderar la idea de mantenerlos vigilados.

-Ellos solo se preocupan por ustedes Kari.-dijo la joven en un intento de calmar el enojo de la chica.

-Lo sé Mimi, pero mandar vigilarnos… es… es… es ¡pasarse de los límites!-exclamó Hikari visiblemente furiosa mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, a un lado de Mimi.

-Hikari… todo lo que nos ha pasado… no, no entiendo…

-Nadie entiende.-intervino Hikari con amargura.

-…Sólo parece como una venganza personal…-continuó Mimi mientras reconfortaba a Hikari con un pequeño abrazo, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación, tristeza y dolor.-… Si algo malo te pasara, Tai no lo soportaría…

-Y si algo malo le pasara a el yo tampoco lo soportaría Mimi.-contestó Hikari tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Todas las noches me preguntó si él estará bien, si no le ha pasado nada malo, si todo ha salido bien…

-Sabes que si, Taichi y Yamato son un equipo indestructible.-declaró Mimi con la confianza reflejada en su voz.

- Ellos nos están protegiendo de los mismos que mataron a nuestros padres.- dijo Kari rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por unos minutos.- Pero ¿Quiénes son? ¿Es posible que sean los mismos que mataron a nuestras familias, los mismos que se llevaron a Sora, los mismos que te secuestraron y luego…?

-Kary.-la interrumpió Mimi con la voz apagada, no quería pensar en eso, no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar que en sus vidas solo había sombras y desgracias. Mimi abrazó aún con más fuerza a su pequeña amiga y supo en ese mismo instante que las lágrimas de Hikari eran incontenibles ahora, pues mojaban su playera morada.- No sé si se trate de la misma gente mala… es que hay tanta en el mundo, quizá sea… tal vez nuestro destino sea negro por ahora pero ya verás que todo estará bien pronto, estaremos bien y todo lo malo quedará olvidado.

La pequeña Hikari sonrió con amargura.- ¿Olvidado? ¿Crees que tanto dolor, tanta ira, tanta sangre sea olvidado?

-En poco tiempo tu y Takeru terminarán sus carreras aquí y cuando así sea, se irán a Europa o si quieres a América… dicen que Brasil es un gran país…

-Ayer Takeru y yo…- Kari se encogió de hombros, quizá la decisión que habían tomado no iba a agradar en absoluto a Tai ni a Matt, pero era la decisión correcta, era lo que ellos querían. Mimi la miró expectante, esperando a que la chica terminara de hablar, Hikari se mordió el labio antes de continuar.-…Takeru y yo decidimos permanecer aquí en Japón hasta que todo se resuelva…

Mimi frunció el ceño.-Saben que sus hermanos no los dejarán…

-Nosotros no los dejaremos a ellos.-exclamó la castaña con firmeza.- Mimi, no pensamos dejarlos solos, ni a ellos, ni a ti.-añadió con dulzura.- Si juntos compartimos un pasado doloroso entonces también compartiremos lo que nos tenga el futuro…

Mimi quiso replicar, pero Hikari la abrazó con fuerza y entonces no encontró las palabras para oponerse. Ahora entendía cuando Sora decía que la joven Kamiya era una chica realmente irresistible.

-Pero, bueno…-dijo Kari, rompiendo el abrazo y secándose las lagrimas, hablando ya en un tono más alegre en un intento por disipar aquel ambiente melancólico que se había formado.- ¿Qué castigo me pondrá Tai por haber desobedecido?

Mimi la miró con reproche recordando el porqué había ido hasta allí. Sin embargo, no pudo contener una sonrisa de complicidad. –Afortunadamente para ustedes, las noticias de su hazaña solo me llegaron a mí, lo que quiere decir que Tai aún no sabe nada y por supuesto menos Matt, no les diré nada si me prometes que no volverán a escaparse para ir a alguna fiesta o para cualquier otro asunto ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari sonrió ampliamente –De acuerdo, muchas gracias Mimi.

-¿KARY? ¡NO HAY TOALLAS!

La voz de Zoe, quien había acabado de bañarse resonó por el dormitorio haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó Izzy?

-Liberaron a Takamashi esta mañana.-respondió Izzy que estaba en la línea del teléfono.- El testigo que los abogados habían conseguido apareció esta mañana muerto, no habrá juicio.

-Muy bien, nos haremos cargo.

-Les enviaré los datos esta misma tarde.

Y sin decir nada más, la línea se cortó. Matt guardó el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, cogió su chaqueta negra y salió de su departamento. Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Odaiba, se dirigía hacia el internado Ceres, el mismo en el que estaban Takeru y Hikari y el mismo en el que el y su mejor amigo trabajaban como profesores. 23 años y ya eran profesores trabajando en un internado, ¿quién iba a decirlo? El trabajaba en la clase de música y Taichi era profesor de deportes, y entrenador del equipo de futbol soccer… Durante el día eran jóvenes completamente normales, o casi normales, sólo por el hecho de que no asistían a fiestas ni se la pasaban ligando como otros jóvenes de su edad… de fiesta en fiesta y viviendo la vida al máximo riesgo; en realidad Matt ya no se consideraba a sí mismo como un joven, y en algunas ocasiones dudaba de su condición de humano; no iba a fiestas, no socializaba, no buscaba entretenimientos y distracciones, eso solo lo conseguía mientras tocaba la armónica en sus tiempos libres entre clase y clase; pero es que ¿Cómo llevar una vida normal, si su único objetivo era alcanzar la justicia, la venganza?

Tai tenía razón, ¿cómo darse por vencido tan fácilmente? Se trataba de Sora… ¿qué pasaría si ella aún estaba con vida en algún lugar de Japón y por detener su búsqueda no llegarían jamás a ayudarla? La duda no lo dejaba dormir y en cada momento se preguntaba en dónde diablos estaba, que había sido de ella, que habían hecho con ella. Tal vez, lo mismo que habían intentado con Mimi… pero no, no serían lo suficientemente tontos para delatarse de esa manera ¿cierto? Y es que Matt estaba tan seguro de que los mismos asesinos de sus padres eran los mismos que habían tratado de negociar con Mimi y por lo tanto los mismos que se habían llevado a Sora… Alguien los había marcado como el blanco y podría apostar de que se trataba de una de esas pirañas de diamantes, si, uno de esos hombres poderosos que se ocultaban detrás de negocios "lícitos" y de la política, y ¿Por qué que a ellos? Bueno quizá porque en algún momento de su vida, hacía ya muchos años, años casi olvidados, Matt y Tai habían pertenecido a un núcleo de familias poderosas e influyentes…

¿Qué había pasado con todo eso? ¿En dónde quedaba la herencia?

Las grandes herencias dejadas por sus padres a ellos habían sido invertidas en la búsqueda de venganza; los apellidos antes altamente respetables habían pasado a desaparecer, no buscaban ya las riquezas y una vida cómoda, buscaban ahora acabar con toda esa oscuridad que les rodeaba, los envolvía cada vez más y sin embargo, una oscuridad que ya les pertenecía, formaba parte de ellos.

Yamato Ishida era una asesino a sangre fría, conocido en el bajo mundo y en el alto mundo de la mafia como el Lobo Blanco; un joven entregado a la sangre; un chico que había decidido pagar con la misma moneda que a él le habían cobrado. Tal vez durante el resto de su vida siguiera caminando entre las sombras, pero no le importaba el ya conocía que tan oscura podía ser la noche…

Y no le tenía miedo.

-¡Matt!

Una voz bastante familiar le gritó desde lejos, el joven de cabellos dorados se volteó para ver por qué su mejor amigo le gritaba con tanta urgencia y desesperación, y lo vio corriendo hacia el. Solo tardó unos segundos que Taichi llegara a su lado y recuperara el aliento.

No fue la desesperación y el odio que había en su semblante lo que llamó su atención, fue el simple hecho de que Tai tenía sangre en las manos, pero la sangre no era de él, era de alguien más.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Yo…yo… maté a… Ryu Graham…-contestó Taichi agitado, aún tratando de recuperar el aire. Matt lo miró confundido.

-A el lo deportaron a Inglaterra, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Tai se incorporó y miró a Matt fijamente, en sus ojos cafés se reflejaba la ira y el rencor y su voz contestó con amargura.-Michael Corner también fue liberado en América, está dispuesto a volver al negocio.- Matt frunció aún mas el ceño, no dijo nada pero esperó a que Taichi continuara.-Michael Corner quiere a sus chicas de vuelta.

-Quiere a Mimi.- No fue una pregunta sino una constatación. Taichi asintió, Matt colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de total apoyo.- Acabaremos esta vez con él, y ningún gobierno extranjero lo impedirá.

Taichi asintió una vez más. –No dejaré que ese maldito se vuelva a acercar a Mimi, lo mataré así sea lo último que haga… pero, por favor Matt, no quiero que ella se entere de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-No le diremos nada. Te lo prometo.-dijo Yamato.-¿Dónde dejaste el cadáver de Graham?

-Lo incineré… ese maldito merecía derramar más sangre por haber vendido a Mimi a ese bastardo… ¿Sabes? Creo que Corner tiene un apoyo fundamental aquí en Japón…

-Lo mismo opino.

-¿Crees que sean los mismos que asesinaron a nuestros padres?

-Eso es justo lo que estoy pensando.

* * *

**wenOo pS aKii esTa mi aCtualizaCiiOn! esperO les haYa guTado0o! anDo traTandO de hacEr lOs capItulOs maS larGos =)**

**GraciiaS x sUs revIews y cualquiier Duda q teNgaN ps me dIceN vaLe?**

**CuiiDensE!**

**xOxo =)**


	4. Dulce Otoño

**Hola de nuevo ! Perdonen que me haya tardado tantisimo en actualizar es simplemente que de repente perdi el hilo de la historia :S**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo esperando muchos muchisiisisimOos reviews de su parteee! =) jajaja y como ya saben Digimon no me pertenece! ni algun otro personaje referente a algun anime ... tal como Tsubame del Akabeko (de Samurai X) o Black Ghost (Cyborg 009) etc etc!**

**Solo la trama es mia =)**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, critica, observacion bla bla bla, sera bienvenida!**

* * *

MI ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ESCRITA POR:

EVILHIPPIXIE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTILO 4:

"Dulce Otoño"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Los largos sollozos  
de los violines  
del otoño  
hieren mi corazón  
de una languidez  
monótona._

_Del todo sofocado y,_  
_pálido, cuando_  
_la hora suena,_  
_me acuerdo_  
_de pasados días_  
_y lloro;_

_y me voy_  
_con el viento malo,_  
_que me lleva_  
_aquí, allá,_  
_semejante a la_  
_hoja muerta._

**Verlaine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reloj marcaba las 4:35 pm.

El tiempo en aquella habitación pasaba tan lento que parecía una pesadilla, una pesadilla interminable, pues el tiempo jugaba con ella a traiciones, cual si fuera ella una simple marioneta de las manecillas, que se adelantaban velozmente de repente, y de repente se detenían, burlándose de ella, alargando sus días, apresurando la hora de su muerte…

Trece meses viviendo en el olvido, en la incertidumbre, en las sombras, en la duda, en el terror… trece meses y solo quedaban 5 meses más para encontrar una salida a su situación tan inigualable; 5 meses para encontrar a aquel que pudiera darle respuestas… y salvarle la vida.

Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente después de haber visto al traicionero reloj, mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación el cielo oscurecer a causa de las nubes grises que amenazaban con crear una tormenta, las hojas de los arboles chocaban con el viento anunciando la llegada del viento enfurecido, fiel compañero del otoño. Las paredes de un tono violeta oscurecían aun más la habitación que solo se iluminaba gracias al foco prendido de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche; un tocador, un armario, y un cuarto de baño era lo único que se encontraba en la habitación; en aquella humilde habitación que la había mantenido encerrada durante los últimos 4 días; y solo podía ver a través de la ventana como el mundo seguía girando y como las personas que pasaban por aquellas callejuelas no tan concurridas, si tenían o parecían tener una vida normal.

Se levanto para cerrar la ventana y después de pensarlo por unos minutos, tomo su bolso y sacó de el un frasco de pastillas; pequeñas, como si fueran dulces de menta y tomó dos con un vaso de agua; cerro los ojos y se volvió a recostar en la cama, sintiéndose somnolienta; aquellas pastillas provocaban ese efecto; parecía más bien que se trataban de pastillas para dormir, y sin embargo, se resistía a cerrar los ojos y vencerse por el efecto de su medicina…

Medicina. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que consumir aquel medicamento? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su enfermedad, solo una extraña doctora que había conocido un año atrás le dijo que su vida dependía de esas pastillas. Cerró finalmente los ojos, aun intentando resistirse a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras su mente divagaba sobre los últimos meses en los que había pasado su vida huyendo de todos y de nadie, había visitado algunas ciudades de Japón e incluso algunos pequeños pueblos que pensó, podían mantenerla a salvo de quien sea que la estuviera persiguiendo.

**Inicio de Flash Back**

_Había conseguido llegar a la tranquila ciudad de Fukuoka. El cielo pardo que anunciaba la llegada del otoño le inspiraban la nostalgia de aquellos días grises que gobernaban su vida, la cual había perdido el sentido al haberlo olvidado… No recordaba y no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera había alguien que le ayudara. Y si lo había, no sabía dónde encontrarlo._

_Sakura le habían dicho que era su nombre, sin embargo, aquella tarde que había logrado escapar del hospital, la doctora que la ayudó le dio un pedazo de periódico que anunciaba la desaparición de la heredera de los Takenouchi, una familia poderosa y empresarial que se dedicaba al diseño de modas. En aquel trozo de papel se encontraba la fotografía de una jovencita pelirroja, de piel apiñonada y facciones delgadas que sonreía tranquilamente a la cámara. Su mirada de color café claro demostraba un dejo de tranquilidad infinita y sin embargo, iba mezclado con una profunda tristeza y compasión._

_Por unos momentos, se pregunto si aquella jovencita se trataba de su verdadera identidad, si ella correspondía realmente al nombre de Sora Takenouchi y no de Sakura… y si era así, si ella era la desaparecida heredera, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué nadie la había buscado?... si su desaparición había salido en las noticias, ¿porque era que hasta ahora, nadie la había reconocido?_

_Se detuvo entonces para mirarse en un ventanal de un local de ropa, el reflejo mostraba la figura de una jovencita muy delgada, bastante delgada de hecho, era alta, quizá alcanzaba el 1.65 m; sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura y eran lacios y de un tono anaranjado rojizo, su piel era más pálida aun y sin brillo, y su mirada avellanada estaba completamente vacía, llena de confusión y de temor, los más sorprendente es que no se había atrevido a formar una sonrisa en sus labios… ya no sabia como hacerlo. A su mente llegó la imagen de la heredera Takenouchi desaparecida, había grandes similitudes entre ambas, y a la vez lucían tan distintas…_

_Su mirada vacía entonces recorrió la calle por la cual caminaba, todos aquellos rostros desconocidos miraban hacia ningún lugar, simplemente andaban con prisa las miradas de la gente, que corría de un lado a otro en urgencia por atender sus asuntos personales. Nadie se fijaba en lo que les rodeaba, pocos podían escuchar los llantos de un niño de cuatro años que se encontraba sentado en una banca sobre la acera, a su lado, su madre lo ignoraba y entonces Sakura se preguntaba ¿por qué la gente parecía ajena al mundo en el que vivían? ¿Por qué las personas ponían cara de fastidio al escuchar el llanto incesable del pequeño y no más bien se preguntaban qué era lo que le hacía llorar? ¿Acaso simplemente que no se le había cumplido un capricho, o era que demandaba amor por parte de su madre?_

_No se sorprendió entonces, que siendo, posiblemente, la heredera Takenouchi, nadie ofreciera a dar informes de ella, de reconocerla, de su ubicación. Pareciera que ni siquiera la policía estaba haciendo bien su trabajo… pero lo pensó nuevamente, habían pasado ya 5 años de la desaparición, quien se iba a acordar entonces de ese incidente._

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, era difícil apreciar la vista del atardecer, debido a los inmensos edificios, algunos rascacielos, que amurallaban la ciudad, un aire frío provocó que su piel bronceada se erizara, se cerró entonces la sudadera blanca que llevaba y se puso la gorra cubriendo su largo cabello rojizo. Quiso descansar por un tiempo de la búsqueda que había iniciado. Había acudido a hospitales, clínicas y algunos consultorios preguntando por Joe Kido, había buscado en bibliotecas algunas tesis de medicina que pudieran ayudarle a ubicar el nombre, en directorios, en árboles genealógicos, en el internet … y nada. No había nombre alguno que le diera referencia de quien pudiera salvarle._

_Había también iniciado su búsqueda sobre la desaparición de la heredera Takenouchi… los artículos mencionaban simplemente que los datos obtenidos sobre la búsqueda eran información confidencial que guardaban los altos mandos de la policía. Lo que sì había encontrado, era información acerca de la muerte del señor y la señora Takenouchi, dueños de Seksa, Company, la agencia de publicidad más famosa de Japón, habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, cuando un tráiler chocó el carro en carretera, el informe decía que el conductor del tráiler iba en estado de ebriedad y también falleció._

_Sakura, suspiró, estaba cansada y se sentía muy débil, deicidio entrar a un pequeño café que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle, era pequeño pero hogareño y el ambiente bastante tranquilo. Ya sentada, en la mesa del rincón más lejano, pidió a la mesara un chocolate caliente y comenzó a relajarse; sin embargo la incesante mirada de un hombre que se encontraba sobre la barra estaba clavada en ella._

_Era alto y robusto, sus ojos negros y su piel pálida le daban un aspecto temible. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Sakura desvió la mirada, sintiéndose insegura. Llamó a la mesera y pidió su chocolate caliente para llevar, aquel desconocido no le quitaba la mirada de encima; Sakura se alarmó más cuando el sonido de un celular se escucho en el lugar, aparentando discreción el hombre sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y contesto._

_-Estoy en el Café Green Valley.- contestó la voz áspera del hombre y en seguida una sonrisa deforme se dibujo en sus labios.- Me tienes esperando, es mejor que te apresures, te tengo una hermosa sorpresa._

_El hombre colgó la llamada, guardó nuevamente su celular y se levantó del asiento para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien, asustada, dudosa e insegura lo miraba fijamente esperando lo peor. El hombre le sonrió, la recorrió de pies a cabeza como si estuviera saboreándose un premio. Sakura frunció el ceño y desde su interior reunió todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse segura._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?- preguntó la jovencita con frialdad. El hombre, sin esperar invitación, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa._

_-Disculpe si la he molestado, es solo que usted me parece una joven extremadamente hermosa._

_Sakura no supo que decir a tan atrevido comentario y solo se limitó a mirarlo con completa desconfianza. – Mi nombre es Toshiro Katoku, ¿puedo saber cuál es el suyo?_

_-¿Por qué habría de decirle mi nombre a un desconocido?_

_-Aquí esta su chocolate señorita, muchas gracias por su preferencia y que tenga una hermosa tarde.- interrumpió la joven mesera llevando en un vaso de unicel el chocolate caliente que Sakura había pedido para llevar y con un leve gesto de agradecimiento, Sakura se levanto de la mesa y volvió su mirada al hombre que aun permanecía sentado en la mesa, observándolo con fascinación y… nerviosismo?_

_-Si me disculpa, llevo prisa. Que tenga buena tarde.- dijo Sakura cortante._

_-No me ha dicho su nombre, jovencita.- sonrió el hombre, demandante._

_-No tengo porque hacerlo._

_-Quizá no es porque no tenga o no quiera hacerlo. -murmuró el hombre misteriosamente, Sakura se detuvo para mirarlo.- Tal vez será que no lo recuerda, o ¿acaso será Sakura?_

_Terriblemente asustada y sorprendida, la pelirroja hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Correr. Pero antes de que pudiera dar si quiera el primer paso en su huida, un brazo fuerte la detuvo. Aquel hombre sonreía triunfante. La habían descubierto. La habían encontrado._

_-Ya no iras a ninguna parte, pequeña tonta.- amenazó el desconocido enemigo. Los sentidos de supervivencia de Sakura se activaron y en un minuto el hombre gritaba de dolor, no sólo la joven había logrado lastimarle sus partes bajas con una terrible patada, sino que también le había derramado el chocolate caliente por completo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, e ignorando que todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar mirándolos, Sakura salió del café corriendo asustada._

_Tardaron unos momentos antes de que el hombre se recuperara del dolor que le había provocado agacharse e intentó perseguir a la joven, pero la chica había desaparecido por las calles. No había rastro de ella._

_-¡Maldición!_

_-¡Diablos! ¿qué fue lo que te paso?_

_-¡Estaba aquí. La maldita perra que estamos buscando estaba aquí y se ha escapado!_

_-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla escapar, el jefe nos matará! Llama a Keitaro, que él y su escuadra se muevan a la estación de trenes._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Había logrado escapar no solo una, sino más de dos veces de las manos de quienes la perseguían y se sentía bastante afortunada. Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose débil, pero resistiéndose a caer bajo los efectos de la medicina. Tenía miedo de salir, de entrar en algún café de nuevo, pero no podía detener su vida por el miedo. Así que la joven pelirroja, tomó su abrigo y salió de su habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Mimí?-preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños asomándose a la cocina, de donde provenía un olor embriagante a fresas.

-Encontré esta receta en una revista, es un pay de fresas que se ve exquisito.- sonrió la chica mientras cortaba, con sus delicadas manos, las fresas en pedacitos.

-Y huele exquisito.- señaló Tai.

Mimí sonrió.- Amor, esta noche quiero ir a ver a los niños, a Kari y a T.K., presiento que están tramando algo.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Tai con preocupación.

-No sé, algo.-contesto Mimí encogiéndose de hombros.- Es este extraño presentimiento que tengo cuando se que están por desobedecer alguna de las reglas que tu y Matt les han impuesto, exageradamente, claro. –Tai la miró a punto de reprochar, pero su novia continuo:- Son muy jóvenes aun y ellos también se preocupan mucho por ustedes, vivir en un internado, llenos de miedo e inseguridad les puede provocar que arrebatadamente hagan algo innecesario.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Escaparse, tal vez.

Tai no se vio convencido por sus palabras y sospechó que su novia le ocultaba algo más, o algo completamente distinto. – Sabemos que ya se han escapado, y muchas veces has intervenido por ellos, no veo porque ahora te preocupas de algo, que en general, eres la primera en saberlo, si te has vuelto su confidente en travesuras… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad e preocupa?

-No es nada, amor. Solo quiero ver como están. –Mintió Mimi. Taichi la miro incrédulo pero no dijo nada más. Tarde o temprano sabía que se enteraría. Por otro lado, Mimi quería estar primero segura de que en verdad Takeru y Hikari habían conseguido algún tipo de información sobre la desaparición de Sora o sobre la muerte de sus padres.

-Bien, le diré a Koushiro que te lleve al internado esta noche.

-No es necesario Tai, puedo ir sola.

-De ninguna manera. De todas maneras Koushiro irá a revisar que el equipo de computo no esté intervenido.- explicó Tai, Mimi lo miro alarmado pero en seguida se apresuro a calmarla.- No hay de que preocuparse, solo son medidas que decidimos tomar, no sabemos cuando el enemigo esta adelante o atrás de nosotros, solo es precaución.

Mimi suspiro aliviada, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a su prometido, para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un pedazo de fresa en la boca, para después fundirse en un beso; Taichi la abrazo por la cintura con fuerza pegándola más hacia el.

-Muero por que seas mi mujer.- murmuró entre besos.

-Ya soy tu mujer.- sonrió Mimi y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Las hojas amarillas cubrían el pasto medio seco que anunciaba su temporada otoñal, los árboles, cuyas ramas estaban casi vacías lucían un tanto desolados; el atardecer estaba comenzando, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte le daba paso a la noche.

Yamato Ishida caminaba por el parque recordando los momentos que durante su infancia había pasado en él y las múltiples tardes que había pasado a lado de Sora, la única mujer que había logrado darle calor a su frio corazón, lleno de odio, coraje y rencor. Recordaba todas esas noches que habían ido a caminar por aquellos pastos para prometerse amor eterno, para darse apoyo y consuelo… y su corazón se nublo de tristeza.

El celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, en el identificador de llamadas estaba el nombre de Taichi, su mejor amigo. Presiono un botón dejando entrar la llamada.

-Acabo de dejar a Mimi, esta noche ira al internado para ver a los chicos.- dijo la voz de su mejor amigo, del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Koushiro ira con ella? No habrás pensado dejarla ir sola …

-Claro que no.

Hubo una pausa y Matt supo lo que venía.-No… no le dijiste, ¿cierto?

-No sé cómo hacerlo. -suspiró Tai.- Lo estuve pensando, y no sé que es lo mejor. Michael es un peligro y estoy seguro de que vendrá a buscar venganza; pero si ella se entera estará aterrada y yo solo quiero que esté tranquila, pero por otro lado, si supiera la verdad, tendría mucho más cuidado y entendería el porqué la estoy protegiendo tanto y nos ahorraríamos muchas discusiones.

-Quizá solo deberías decirle que han liberado a Michael, no que está buscando de nuevo a sus chicas y que Graham regresó para cumplir tal tarea.- aconsejó Matt.

-Es una posibilidad.- respondió Tai abatido.- Por cierto, nuestro gran jefe quiere vernos esta noche, hay trabajo.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-No tengo idea, aunque seguramente de la Organización Black Ghost, ya sabes que las reuniones importantes son para tratar temas relacionados a esos. ¿Quieres que pase por ti a algún lugar?

-Pues sí, estoy en el parque de siempre.

-¿En cuánto tiempo te veo?... ¿Matt? … ¿Matt estás ahí?

El teléfono había caído de sus manos, sus fríos ojos azules miraban a lo lejos la figura frágil de una joven que caminaba hacia donde el estaba, distraída en sus pensamientos. Era su piel bronceada y sus cabellos rojizos que le llegaban casi a la cintura lo que despertó en sus adentros algo que creyó haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Esperanza. Inconfundible, bella y hermosa, única.

Los ojos avellanados de la jovencita, se clavaron en los de él, quien súbitamente se mostraba tenso, sorprendido, atrapado en una ilusión, en la incredibilidad, totalmente petrificado. La pelirroja a unos cuantos metros de el, pareció asustarse, insegura, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Matt salió de su trance dándose cuenta de la acción de la joven, estaba a punto de irse, como cazador, sabía cuando una presa daba los pasos exactos para emprender la huida. Y entonces avanzó hacia ella, y su temor creció cuando la chica había dado la media vuelta y echado a correr. Matt la persiguió a toda velocidad, pero cual frágil gacela que se siente amenazada, el instinto de la joven era mayor, desapareciendo entre los árboles del parque se sumergió en el bullicio de la ciudad, perdiéndose entre las calles, una vez más.

Anonadado, confundido, pensando que todo había sido un espejismo, una ilusión provocada por sus recuerdos, Matt se detuvo del otro lado de la calle mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones esperando encontrar aquella melena rojiza, no había rastro de ella.

Era Sora, Sora Takenouchi había estado a unos metros de él, lo había mirado. Y sus ojos reflejaron temor, miedo… y había huido de el.

Sora había huido de Matt, dejando al rubio completamente con las manos y el corazón vacio, de nuevo. Pero justo en ese momento, la vida dejo de ser monótona y había encontrado otra vez, una razón por la cual seguir.

* * *

**Aaaay espero les haya gustadoooo ! =)**

**Prometo actualizar pronto, en serio!**


	5. Un cielo mas azul que ayer

**PORFIN ACTUALICE! PERDON LA DEMORA! SOLO LES PUEDO ASEGURAR DE QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA!**

**pOR CIERTO, SI SON FANS DE SASUSAKU (NARUTO) LES INVITO TAMBIEN A VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS =)**

**LES DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN !**

MI ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ESCRITA POR:

EVILHIPPIXIE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTILO 5:

UN CIELO MAS AZUL QUE AYER

.

.

.

.

"_Solo el cielo sabe porqué lo amamos tanto…" _

_ Virginia Woolf_

.

.

.

.

¡Maldita ciudad con tráfico!

¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrar a una mujer si las calles estaban llenas de autos, de personas caminando, de gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas? A donde quiera que mirara solo podía ver gente que iba y venía, autos que avanzaban y se detenían; gente y más gente que inundaban las calles pues al parecer su hora de jornada estaba terminando.

Corría de un lado a otro esquivando personas que lo miraban con reproche, después de todo, era peligroso que alguien corriera con tal velocidad pudiendo provocar algún accidente; cruzaba las calles sin ni siquiera fijarse en los autos ni en los semáforos; solo los cláxones repentinamente llamaban su atención y más de dos carros tuvieron que frenar súbitamente para no atropellarle; su mirada buscaba desesperadamente en cada uno de los callejones que iba pasando, esperando encontrar a la mujer que había desaparecido de la nada, tan rápido…

Realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado de que empezó a perseguir una sombra ya desvanecida, solo miró al cielo y éste comenzaba a teñirse de rojo-anaranjado; el atardecer estaba llegando y pronto la noche tomaría su lugar; ni siquiera se había fijado en el tiempo transcurrido, solo había decidido integrarse en las agitadas calles de la ciudad con la firme esperanza de poder encontrarla.

Pero sin ningún éxito.

Suspiró. Y de pronto su mente volvía poco a poco a la realidad; no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, que sus pensamientos eran rápidos, erráticos y frenéticos, y solo giraban alrededor del fuerte deseo de un reencuentro; pero ahora, se detenía a recordar lo que había sucedido para poder entender porque su amiga había huido. Un mundo de posibilidades se asomaba en su mente, todas tan lógicas y probables que era difícil saber qué había pasado realmente; pero lo pensaba una vez más y se daba cuenta de que no existían posibilidades que pudiera aclararle la situación.

Por un momento pensó que su nostalgia y su necesidad de volver a ver a su amiga lo habían llevado a la locura de la alucinación; quizá había sido una chica que se parecía a ella y había corrido asustada, intimidada por su mirada y creyéndose en peligro; pero no, él estaba seguro de que jamás podría confundir ni olvidar esa mirada avellanada que tanto había amado y había deseado volver a mirar; pero entonces no encontraba respuesta alguna del porqué Sora había huido; quizá no lo había reconocido y de la misma manera se sintió asustada; o tal vez lo había reconocido y estuviera al tanto de que el era un asesino, de los más peligrosos y ya no deseaba verle nunca…

No, no podía vivir con esa idea de Sora rechazándole.

Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que preguntarle porque huía de él, que pasaba por su cabeza, porqué tenía tanto miedo, donde había estado todo este tiempo, con quien, haciendo que; porque nunca los busco, quien le había capturado, que le habían hecho, si los recordaba…

Si aun lo amaba…

Su mirada azul se lleno de dudas y de miedo, de angustia y de coraje. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ser lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar y matar, pero no para seguirle el paso a una mujer?; rápidamente su preocupación había pasado a coraje y frustración, tenía que avisarle inmediatamente a Tai para que ambos se pusieran a buscarla, a Izzy para que buscara cualquier dato en la red o en algún sistema… quizá ya sea por descripción física, algo, lo que sea…

-¡Mierda!

Una señora anciana que pasaba a su lado, volteo para mirarlo con desaprobación. No era adecuado el lenguaje que el joven estaba utilizando; Yamato la miro con indiferencia tratando de controlar la frustración que comenzaba a invadirlo; justo en el momento que pretendía sacar su celular para llamarle a Taichí de urgencia, se dio cuenta, que lo había dejado en el parque, había olvidado recogerlo cuando por la impresión de encontrar a Sora, lo dejo caer.

Estaba a punto de regresar al parque, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tan lejos estaba ahora, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Sora había perdido noción de cualquier distancia que estaba recorriendo; regresar al parque hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, seguramente para esas alturas alguien ya había tomado su celular; pensó que quizá Tai pasaría a buscarlo ahí, pero realmente no habían quedado en nada, había cortado la llamada.

Miro una vez más las calles concurridas con un último dejo de esperanza, pero no encontró aquella cabellera anaranjada que durante noches enteras se recostaba en su almohada…

.

.

.

"_Todo estará bien. Tranquila. Te juro que encontraremos al culpable de todo"_

"_Es peligroso Matt. Yo… no quiero que te pase nada."_

_Matt sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello, Sora estaba recostada en sus pecho, escuchando latir su corazón, preocupada y llena de temores intentaba persuadir a su mejor amigo, a su amante, a su novio, de que no hiciera nada imprudente. _

"_No me pasarà nada. Te lo prometo"_

_Y con un beso en la frente, Matt finalizo aquella platica, dejando que ambos se sumergieran en la tranquilidad de la noche._

_Al fin, se tenían el uno al otro y nada mas importaba._

_._

_._

_._

-¡¿CÒMO QUE LA PERDISTE DE VISTA?

Los gritos de Taichi resonaron por toda la habitación. Estaba completamente atónito y sorprendido; Yamato se hallaba en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos, visiblemente abatido; era obvio que su amigo le iba a recriminar una falta tan grave, algo tan imposible… la había tenido en frente y al segundo la había vuelto a perder, y entre mas meditaba y pensaba las cosas mas le invadía el miedo de tener que pasar otros cinco años o más buscándola.

Al menos su alma estaba completamente aliviada.

Sora estaba viva y en Odaiba.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que era ella?—la voz de Ken resonó más tranquila y apacible, Yamato le miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Completamente seguro.

-Entonces la buscaremos. —intervino Gennai, un hombre de edad avanzada, pero fuerte e imponente; sus años no le pesaban, al contrario le daban la experiencia que era requerida para manejar una organización secreta al servicio del gobierno.

-¿Por qué crees que estaba huyendo?.-inquirió Tai contrariado, aun no podía creer que su mejor amiga, estuviera huyendo de Yamato, éste se encogió de hombros, no tenía la mas mínima idea y aquel hecho lo desconcertaba tanto como a Tai.

-Quizá no estaba huyendo de ti Matt…

Todos se volvieron para mirar al joven que se hallaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba hacia la cocina; estaban en su pequeño departamento, que muchas veces servía como lugar de reunión para la organización que lideraba Gennai: todas las miradas se clavaban en el expectantes de lo que estuviera próximo a decir, esperando saber cuál era su teoría. Era un joven prodigio, la verdad, inteligente y muy noble, pero tenía altos valores morales que de repente le hacían cuestionarse el porqué él pertenecía a esa misma organización de asesinos, sin embargo, se convencía a si mismo de que estaba de lado de los buenos…

Joe Kido era un joven emprendedor, amante de la ciencia. Su único gran objetivo era salvar vidas, por eso había decidido que la profesión perfecta para ello era estudiar medicina y convertirse en el mejor medico de Japón, a su corta edad; 26 años había alcanzado un gran renombre en la sociedad de médicos, pero así como le había traído fama, de la misma manera le había traído problemas y terribles amenazas.

Por un breve instante, estuvo a punto de perder la vida; solo a causa de haberse negado a colaborar con un terrible proyecto que iba en contra de todo lo que el creía y quería. No ansiaba poder, simplemente superación. Fue Izzy, su amigo de la infancia, quien lo había salvado dándole un refugio en su departamento, más tarde, tuvo la oportunidad de integrarse a esta Organización para ayudar en cuanto pudiera a sus integrantes.

Hasta ahora, solo había de tratarse de heridas muy leves; casi rasguños.

Pero justo en estos momentos, cuando se estaba realizando la investigación a la Organización Black Ghost, Gennai le había hecho hincapié en que sus servicios eran esenciales para ayudarles a descubrir qué tipo de experimentos farmacéuticos estaban desarrollando ilegalmente.

-¿Entonces de quien estaba huyendo?. –La voz de Ken volvió a hablar, y Joe lo miro con un poco de duda, encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber si su teoría podría ser correcta.

-Sora desapareció hace 5 años— contestó.— no podíamos averiguar nada de ella; es obvio que no se fue por voluntad, quizá logró escapar y la persona que la tuvo secuestrada todo este tiempo esté tras su huella… Tal vez, ni siquiera se percato de tu presencia Matt… tal vez huía de alguien más.

Era una posibilidad buena; pero la duda se metió en Yamato. El estaba seguro de que sus miradas se habian encontrado…

-Esta misma noche enviare unos hombres a patrullar las calles cercanas al parque.—informo Gennai tratando de darles a los chicos un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo, sabia de antemano, que tanto Yamato como Taichi iban a salir a buscarla de igual manera.—Pero, a decir verdad, convoque esta reunión para tratar otros asuntos de igual urgencia. –Todos le miraban expectativos—La liberación de Ryu Graham y Michael Corner, nos pone en alerta.

-Ese maldito. — murmuró Tai entre dientes apretando los puños conteniendo su furia.

-Es obvio que van a querer regresar.—intervino Joe.

-Ya lo han hecho.—afirmó Gennai.— Desafortunadamente Tai tuvo un encuentro con Graham, quien confirmó que seguía en el negocio; y esta misma tarde Ken me ha informado que el paradero de Corner es Tokio.

Tai se levanto de golpe, furioso. -¡Imposible! Se había extendido la orden de que ese desgraciado no iba a poder volver a pisar estas tierras.

Gennai levanto una mano a fin de tranquilizarle.—Lo sé, pero al parecer, la orden fue violada. Simplemente se dejo pasar por alto.

-¡MALDICION!.—explotó Tai.- ¡Maldita policía incompetente!

-Tranquilízate Tai.- le dijo Matt con un tono frio, casi indiferente; era su tono habitual, porque en el fondo, Yamato era totalmente empático a la situación de Tai y de ninguna manera no iba a dejar que Corner se volviera a salir con la suya. Tai resopló y lleno de ira se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Debemos atraparlo.— ordenó Gennai y una sonrisa llena de superioridad y afirmación apareció en los labios de los dos mas eficientes asesinos que se hallaban en aquella habitación. Gennai los miro con orgullo, sin duda alguna, aquellos jóvenes eran cazadores, animales ávidos de sangre y de venganza; hombres crueles que darían la justicia a toda aquella persona que no la consiguiera.

-No tiene que decirlo dos veces.—dijo Tai.

Gennai sonrió.—Es muy probable que Michael Corner este indirectamente involucrado con el secuestro de Sora Takenouchi y toda la maldita red de mafiosos que asesino a sus familias. Encuéntrenlo y puede que tengamos una pieza clave para encontrar al verdadero asesino.

Ambos asintieron. No habia necesidad de más palabras.

La orden estaba dada, ahora lo único que debían hacer ellos era cumplir.

* * *

-Vine lo más rápido que pude. —dijo Mimi al momento en que se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaba en la sala del internado; la habitación era grande y confortable, estaba llena de sillones blancos y rojos que contrastaban perfecto con la carpeta negra que cubría el suelo; en las paredes había enormes pantallas de plasma que denotaban, el prestigio del internado, uno de los mas caros.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y ya no había estudiantes recorriendo los pasillos, la mayoría se hallaba en sus habitaciones dispuestos a dormir; después de todo esa era una de las reglas de oro del internado: todo aquel que estuviera levantado y fuera de sus habitaciones después de las 9:30 de la noche, seria reportado a la dirección y se tomarían las medidas correspondientes. A menos, como en el caso de Hikaru y Takeru, que uno de sus familiares vinieran a visitarlos…

-¿Llegaste sola?—preguntó Hikari preocupada. Mimi hizo un gesto negativo.

-Izzy me ha acompañado, solo que el tiene trabajo en las salas de cómputo.

-Perfecto. — intervino Takeru sentándose a un lado de Mimi con su computadora; del otro lado de T.K. se sentó Hikari. Mimi los miraba expectante.—Descubrimos algo muy interesante.

-¿A qué se refieren?.- preguntó Mimi preocupada.

-Encontramos una nota reciente, de un periódico de la ciudad de Fukuoka.—explico Takeru ansioso mientras abría la pagina en donde habían encontrado algo bastante curioso.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Mira…

En el momento en que Mimi miro la pantalla, no encontró nada que pudiera interesarle ni nada que satisfaciera su curiosidad; aparecia la imagen de un hombre saliendo de la policía y en la nota informaba que habia sido detenido por tratar de secuestrar a una joven en un café; pero habia salido libre debido a que no habia pruebas suficientes para inculparlo, y la posible victima había salido corriendo del lugar sin levantar ninguna denuncia; la denuncia había sido hecha por parte de las dueñas del café. Terminando de leer la nota, Mimi se volvió para mirar a Takeru pidiéndole una explicación.

-No encuentro nada aquí, T.K.

-¿Es que acaso no reconoces a este hombre?- preguntó Hikari señalando al hombre de la foto que salía en la nota. Mimi lo volvió a ver, pero por más que intentó recordarlo, no pudo.

-Es el mismo que hace años nos estaba siguiendo—le dijo Takeru. —De hecho, Tai te enseño una foto de él para que tuvieras cuidado cuando anduvieras por la calle.

Mimi volvió a mirar al hombre de la foto con intensidad; sin duda alguna, ahora lo recordaba, pero estaba muchísimo más cambiado… si lo hubiera encontrado por la calle no lo hubiera reconocido. En ese momento entendió la importancia de lo que habían encontrado Takeru y Hikari, pues en la misma nota se describía a la chica: delgada, de piel casi bronceada, alta, ojos avellanados, y cabellos de un tono rojizo anaranjado…

-Sora…

-¿Ahora lo ves, Mimi?.- preguntó Hikari ansiosa.—Sora esta viva, esta en Fukuoka! Y los mismos hombres que nos seguían hace años, los mismos que nos estaban acechando, son los mismos que persiguen a Sora.

-Tenemos que decirle a Matt y a Tai de inmediato.

* * *

"_Amor, no llegaré a casa esta noche. Surgió un compromiso con el trabajo, estaremos haciendo planes y estudiando estrategias y movimientos toda la noche. Extrañaré estar en tus brazos descansando. Te veo mañana por la mañana. Te amo"._

Mimi suspiró tratando de guardar la calma. Había escuchado el mensaje en la contestadora y no había podido evitar sentirse triste de que esta noche, su novio no llegaría a dormir con ella. A pesar de que no vivían juntos, las ultimas semanas Taichi se había quedado en el departamento de ella, o bien a veces ella se quedaba en el de él; ya habían notado que era casi imposible estar separados.

Ella entendía y apoyaba el trabajo de su novio y prometido, pero a veces le enfurecía que tenían muy poco tiempo para compartir; ya ansiaba casarse con el, al menos así, su jefe entendería que ahora Taichí tenía una esposa que atender y le perdonaría faltar a uno o dos juntas tontas; ya después Matt le daría las actualizaciones.

Estaba muy cansada, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababan de descubrir; era una prueba casi contundente de que todos y cada uno de los hechos trágicos que les había acontecido hace unos años atrás estaban relacionados entre si y todos, al parecer tenían a un mismo autor. Era una prueba más que confirmaba lo que ya sospechaban y Mimi quería hacérselo saber cuanto antes a Tai y a Matt, quizá si pudieran encontrar a aquel hombre en Fukuoka, pudieran sacarle información acerca de para quien está trabajando y cuáles eran sus intenciones, era obvio que aquel hombre era solo una marioneta más de una poderosa organización de monstros…

Decidió meterse entre las cobijas para descansar un poco, quiso volver a marcarle a Tai para darle la noticia, pero el celular seguía apagado y en cuanto a Matt, el celular estaba fuera de servicio; volviendo a pensar las cosas, se dio cuenta de que debía encontrar la manera de decirles a Matt y a Tai este hecho, pues si ambos se enteraban de que tanto Hikari como Takeru estaban haciendo pequeñas investigaciones… bueno, en verdad se iban a enfadar y bastante.

Perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, el sueño casi estaba alcanzando a Mimi, la calidez de su hogar le invitaban a olvidar todo lo que le atormentaba, sus dudas y preocupaciones para adentrarla en un mundo de ilusión, en aquel en donde figuraba su pronta vida de casada a lado de un hombre que había amado y que amaba, que le hacía feliz, que le hacia reír y también enojar, que consentía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, que la hacía cocinar y que la protegía…

Pero el timbre del teléfono, la saco abruptamente de su casi sueño; imaginando que Tai al fin había decidido comunicarse con ella, se levantó rápidamente de la cama para contestar.

-Sí, ¿diga?

Del otro lado del teléfono su voz se escuchaba hermosa, casi angelical. Era de noche, vivía sola en un departamento, seguramente vestía un corto camisón rosa pastel, o así quería imaginársela. Podía escuchar su respiración impaciente, podía imaginar su rostro esperando… Podía casi sentirla de nuevo entre sus manos…

-¿Quién habla?- insistió Mimi al no obtener respuesta. Había alguien al otro lado de la línea, podía escuchar una respiración…

- … Mimi…

Era una voz aspera.

Una pesadilla.

Mimi dejo caer el teléfono impactada. Aterrada.

La línea se cortó y Mimi corrió a cerrar la ventana, que por el fuerte viento se había abierto, cerro las cortinas e inmediatamente fue a verificar que el seguro de la puerta estuviera puesto…

Aquella noche no podría dormir. Y sin ni siquiera saberlo, las lágrimas ya habían manchado su rostro.

* * *

Sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo.

Tuvo miedo al verlo, tuvo miedo de su mirada, tuvo miedo de haber encontrado algo allí sin saber que era. ¿Peligro? No estaba segura. Él la había mirado fijamente, como si hubiera encontrado algo y ella… había huido, una vez mas había huido de un desconocido, de alguien que parecía perseguirla.

¿Era posible que ese joven también la buscara?

Apenas había llegado a Odaiba, no era posible que tuviera que marcharse otra vez de ahí. ¿Hasta cuándo? Tenía poco tiempo; estaba completamente asustada. Caminó rápidamente por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, había gente que iba de un lado a otro iniciando sus actividades. Se sentía cansada y bastante débil, a pesar del hermoso día de otoño que empezaba un terrible frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos…

¿Esto era lo que pasaba cuando no se tomaba las pastillas?

Sonrió con sarcasmo, en verdad su vida dependía de ellas… Se había olvidado por completo del medicamento, y su visión ahora comenzaba a nublarse; se detuvo para tomar aire, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse; intento calmarse pero cada vez se sentía más agitada; escucho las voces de una pareja… casi inaudibles, estaba perdiendo la conciencia e iban desapareciendo sus sentidos. No tuvo la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, de pronto sus manos se encontraban en el piso, y por más que intentara incorporarse, solo se desvanecía más; lo último que sintió fue unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían…logro alzar la mirada para observar uns profundos ojos azules como el cielo, y a lo lejos unas voces… casi familiares.

-¡T.K! ¡Es Sora!

-Debemos llevarla al hospital, algo no está bien…

* * *

**fin! **

**dejen muchos reviews =)**


End file.
